1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shield structure, a shield shell, and a method for manufacturing a shield connector with electric wire, and particularly to a structure of the shield shell.
2. Background Art
In JP-A-2010-268562, a shield electric wire fixing structure to attach a braiding of a shield electric wire to a shield shell of a shield connector is described. In the shield electric wire fixing structure of JP-A-2010-268562, while a braiding 22 is placed on the outer periphery of a small diameter part 41 of a shield shell 40, the braiding 22 is attached to the shield shell 40 by tightening a shield ring 30 to the small diameter part 41.
The small diameter part 41 of the shield shell 40 described in JP-A-2010-268562 has a hollow cylindrical shape which is extended from a body part 42 of the shield shell 40 in which an inner holder 50 is accommodated. The shield shell 40 including the small diameter part 41 and the body part 42 is molded by being twist-pressed.
Further, it is described in JP-A-2013-115072 that a shield shell is manufactured by die-casting.